Dreams
by Izzy1
Summary: David won the contest a LONG time ago, so don't go voting, kay? And the sequel is up so there's really no need to. Complete HYxRP. I think the sequel is really IC.
1. Only a Dream Apart

**Untitled  
**By Izzy  
Rated PG13  
Email: [prncssprsfne@yahoo.com][1]   
All standard disclaimers apply. Um ... they're 17 here. 

Okay, as you know, this is untitled. I'm going to have a contest: the person who suggests the best name gets to choose which comes out next, part 9 of Pregnant at 15 or the sequel to this. Got it? I'll wait two days for the entries. Leave your email address so I can contact you on which one you want.  
  
Warning: Pure HYxRP fluff straight ahead. Enter with caution. Seriously. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into once you press that 'down' button.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena was in her room, her hair cascading over her shoulders. She was sure it was her room; it looked like it, but when she looked outside it was sunny and warm. It had been pouring for the past week non-stop.  
  
*Hmmm ... okay, this is a little strange.* Relena pinched her arm. *Didn't hurt. Okay, so this is definitely a dream.*  
  
Licking her lips, she got up to walk down the hall to her brother's room. All of a sudden, the house began to shake and swirl, and the familiar walls of her home changed into plain white, dust-covered ones. Her next step faltered and she gripped a wall for support. *Definitely a dream.*  
  
At the end of the hall, she reached a dim lit room, and someone was sitting in the middle, his back to her. But she didn't need to see his face to know who it was.  
  
"Heero," she whispered into the emptiness, breaking the silence.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was sitting in his room. Looking down, he saw a navy blue button down tee shirt instead of the normal tank top (AN: yuckers) He knew this was a dream, but what was the point of it?   
  
"Heero," he heard a voice behind him. He didn't need to turn around to find the owner, but he did anyway.  
  
"Hello, Relena," he greeted her. *Wait. What is Relena doing in MY dream?!?*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena bit the side of her cheek. *What am I supposed to do now?*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero had always hoped one day that he could tell this angel how he felt about her, but he was too cowardly. *Heero, you baka! This is only a dream, that means she's not real. It's not really Relena ... but she looks exactly like her ...*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena stood quietly and watched as her dream-Heero got up from his chair and slowly walked towards her, stopping not even a foot in front of her. She trembled at their closeness.  
  
Without saying a word, he lifted a hand towards her face. Using the same hand, he made his way to the back of her neck and tangled it in her hair, at the same time pulling her towards him. Reluctantly, she took a step forward. This was just way too weird.  
  
He brushed his lips softly across hers. Her eyes widened in response and she was too shocked to move. Heero began to deepen the kiss and his other arm wrapped around her waist to press her body against his.  
  
Snapping out of her daze, Relena began to move her lips against his guiding ones. She moved her arms up his chest; one snaked its way around his neck to tangle in his hair and the other moved to play with that stubborn lock that fell over his forehead. She rubbed her body against his, making every hair on his body stand up.  
  
Unwillingly, the arm playing with her hair moved to join the other one at her waist and lifted her off the ground. In response, Relena wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Heero carried her over to his bed and laid her down, climbing on top of her. (AN: Don't worry. It's rated PG13, this isn't even going to be a LIME. My parents would cut my legs off.) She began to talk to him in between kisses. "Heero ... we ... can't-"  
  
"I know," he moaned in response, ending with a passionate kiss. It lasted much longer than anyone could've imagine. How long could they last without coming up for air? They ripped away to fill their lungs with air and returned for more. Heero moved his lips to her neck and began to kiss upwards. First her neck, then her chin and back to her lips.  
  
Finally getting enough, they rolled over, Relena ending up on top. She straddled his hips and leaned over to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down to deepen it. After a while, he pulled back and rubbed his lips against her ear.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Relena," he whispered. She pulled back to look directly into his eyes.  
  
She whispered something back, only audible to him: "I love you too, Heero."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena bolted up in bed and ran one hand through her hair. That was one hell of a dream. "Heero."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero awoke to find himself sweating bullets. That dream was just so real. Maybe he would find the courage to tell her, really HER, not some dream, how he felt.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay ... what did ya think? I'd like to thank Axisor for giving me the idea of writing this. (Axisor -Thanks so much for reviewing pretty much EVERY part of all my fics. You're so sweet.) Remember-the contest and you get to pick which fic (part nine or sequel to this) comes out next. Ja!  
Izzy  
  


   [1]: mailto:prncssprsfne@yahoo.com



	2. Making Dreams Reality

Making Dreams Reality: Sequel to Only a Dream Apart  
By Izzy  
Rated G  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~Love is like a river, ever changing as it flows.  
  
God, do you know how many ppl yelled at me for the ending of P@15? I wouldn't be surprised if one of you gave yourself a hernia. Well, here's the long awaited sequel to Only a Dream Apart. I think it should be really short. Maybe two pages. I really have no time to make it long. Ever heard the term, 'short and sweet'? I guess that's what I could call this. Be happy:  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena couldn't get back to sleep. That dream was just way too real. Still, it didn't mean she didn't _enjoy_ it. She grinned to herself as she threw the covers off and grabbed her robe. Glancing at the clock, she noted that it read 6:30. *This is way too early to get up on my day off.*  
  
Sighing loudly, she practically floated downstairs and plopped herself down onto the sofa. *What a rush. I wonder what it would be like in real life ...*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was leaning up against the wall, his sheets all around him. He was hunched over with his head cradling his hands. *Why the hell did I dream _that_?!? I don't think about her like that!* He smacked his forehead with one of his palms. *Aren't dreams supposed to be your inner-self speaking out? Then maybe-just maybe-I really do have feelings for her... One thing's for certain: she's an obstacle-an obstacle I must be ridden off.*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Milliardo walked downstairs only to find Relena sitting on the couch, english muffin in hand, flipping through channels. "Relena? What are you doing up this early?"  
  
Relena glanced up. "It's seven. What are you doing getting up this late?"  
  
Milliardo rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. After about five minutes he stuck his head back out. "And Relena-happy birthday."  
  
With a silly grin on her face, Relena replied, "It's been happy all right."  
  
Zechs gave her a confused look and shrugged. "Are you looking forward to the ball tonight?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh-sure, what not? How many people did you invite?"  
  
"I don't know. That's not my department. Go check with your secretary although I'm hardly sure she'd know either. You really need to hire a new one."  
  
"Mindy? No way, she's really sweet. I could never do that to her." She slowly slipped off into la la land and her brother left her to her thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was sitting at his computer, typing away when his phone rang. When it wouldn't stop, he got frustrated and grabbed it off its hook. "What?" he practically growled.  
  
"Touche, aren't we Heero?" Duo chided him.  
  
"What do you want?" His voice was just as fierce as before.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Heero, you don't need to bite my head off! This is a _friendly_ call. Not your kind, you know-where you send a bomb through the wire or something."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and still waited for Duo to say what he wanted.  
  
"Are you going to Relena's party? Or to the ball afterwards?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Duo repeated. "Are you serious? Man, the babe's turnin' 18 and you're not going? Come on, please? You haven't seen her in over a year and I'm sure she'd love to see you."  
  
"What Relena wants is no matter to me," he simply stated.  
  
Duo was stunned. "What the? Heero, you can't be serious! You know you care about her-admit it!"  
  
"I am busy now. Goodbye, Duo." Heero hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. He paused for a while thinking about Duo's words. Shaking his head, he continued to work. After typing for a few minutes, he stopped again and stood up. Calming walking over to a set of drawers, he opened one and pulled out a small gun. Maybe he would pay her a visit ...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night:  
  
Relena somehow managed to squeeze out of the crowd of the admiring males that wanted to dance with her. They were like boa constrictors: each wanting to slowly crush the life out of her. Glancing back, she chuckled lightly to herself. They were slow as well. It didn't seem as though they had noticed she left. Taking no chances, she picked up the silvery-blue material of her full skirt and hurried off towards the balcony and silently shut the door behind her.  
  
Tucking back a loose curl, she leaned on the railing of the balcony. Relena placed her head in her hands and stared up at the luminous moon. Tonight the moon was by far brighter and larger than she had ever seen it. Like it shone especially for her. "Nothing like that ever happens to me," she whispered to the night sky, her voice filled with melancholly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero silently watched her from the shadows. It was just a matter of time. Till then, however, he would listen. Directing his attention back towards Relena, he focused directly on her words.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I have everything I could ever dream of, and still I want more." Her eyes clouded over with tears and although she looked down, she continued her monologue for the moon, the only understanding being in the universe. "I can't have what I want-it's simple as that. But why won't he let me try?" By now Relena was crying openly and tried to stifle her sobs.  
  
Heero immediately stiffened. She was crying for him? Why? He was supposed to be nothing; a soldier. He could never be anything more than a soldier. Quickly shaking his head, he reached for his gun. It was about time.  
  
Relena, sensing there was someone behind her, quickly whirled around. Trying to focus her eyes on the shadows, she realized who it was. "Heero?" Using the back of her hand, she wiped her eyes. She was determined not to let him see her cry. She had to be strong.  
  
Hesistating a couple seconds, Heero finally emerged from the dark, except this time, he was holding the gun pointed straight at her face.  
  
Relena stiffened and almost took a step back. Although she had seen that gun pointed at her so many times in the past, it was hard not to be shocked or scared every time. She became comfortable and this time, stepped up to the gun until it was directly in her chest. Heero's jaw visibly set and Relena smirked. "What's wrong, Heero? Can't do it?" She brought her hands up around the barrel. "It would be so easy ..." she whispered.  
  
Heero glared at her. Who does she think she is?!? More determined than ever, he cocked the trigger.  
  
"Come on, Heero," she whispered again, almost anxiously. "That's right, now just pull the trigger. Do it!"  
  
Heero's hand was becoming sweaty and he tightened his grip around the gun. He was going to do this. Relena looked him directly in the eyes while she waited. Her expression wasn't filled with fear nor hate, but with love. His brow furrowed. Why? What could have possibly possessed her to love him? Whatever it was, it had to be pretty strong to hold her interest after all he had done. Although it took him a while to realize it, Heero believed he had finally started to care for someone.  
  
Biting back a growl of frustration, Heero tossed the gun to the balcony floor. Without any extra thought, he crushed Relena to himself and claimed her lips for his own.  
  
Relena didn't waste a second; she pressed herself up to his body and ran a hand through his hair. She had always wanted to that and now she would get her chance. The whole world seemed to black out leaving the couple alone in their own private universe.  
  
Heero was lost. Never had he experienced this emotion before. He hugged her lithe frame even closer and ran his tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance. She not only opened her lips but massaged his tongue with her own.  
  
He stumbled for a bit, trying to do something but not sure yet. Instead, wrapping both arms around her lower back, he pressed her back to the wall and lifted her up off the ground a bit. Wanting more, he broke away and moved his lips to her neck. Heero slowly made wet trails lower and lower and stopped at her collar bone where the fabric of her dress began. Moving back up, he began to softly suck and nibble at her neck drawing soft groans from her throat.  
  
Having enough, Relena pulled his head back up and sealed their lips once more. After running out of breath, she broke away and this time didn't return. She had no reason to. Relena looked him deep into his eyes and quickly looked away, shocked by the emotion displayed there. Her voice trembled when she spoke. "I love you Heero. You must know that by now. But I can't keep on doing this if-" Relena broke off to gaze at him. "Are you leaving me again?" Fear coated her eyes.  
  
Instead of answering Heero pulled her in and rested in head in the crook of her neck. "Aishiteru, Relena ..." She tried to pull back but Heero wouldn't let her. "I can't promise you that I will stay. But I can promise that every time I leave I will return."  
  
Relena cracked a small smile. "I figured you'd answer something like that. If only you were the Heero in my dream ..."  
  
"Dream?" Heero asked confused. Automatically both knew what the other was talking about. "That's only make-believe. The real world is far more complicated. We're only eighteen, Relena. The whole world lies in front of us. What I do know, however is that I will always love you. Give me some time to find myself. Aishiteru, koshii."  
  
For the first time in Relena's life, she felt like she belonged.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well, you like? I figured it would be more realistic if he didn't exactly promise to stay. It's more ... I don't know-Heero-like! It's 11:45 and I am sleepy!!! I wish I was on the west coast-it would almost be nine. oh well-i guess this means I'll be closer to starting the sequel to P@15!! Yay! And oh-I changed the plot. I thought up something I like much more. So, you all can rejoice. I'm not marrying Relena off. *Yay.* Also since I received a request, after the sequel to P@15 I should write a Relena and Wufei fic. Please R&R, yes, yes, for all the little children.  
  
Ja ne, minna!  
Izzy-chan  
  



End file.
